


When Pigs Fly and other albums

by FluffyHetalianGuitarist



Category: FluffyHetalianGuitarist (singer), FluffyHetalianGuitarist (songwriter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHetalianGuitarist/pseuds/FluffyHetalianGuitarist
Summary: Okay this isn't what Ao3 is for but like why not? Have some of my original songs.





	1. Dream

I can't love you,  
I won't feel you,  
I can't see you,  
I won't miss you.

I cry for you,  
'cause I adore you  
and it scares me more every day

(Chorus)  
You're a dream and I don't wanna let you go  
But I think and can't feel and now I know  
Life's too short to dream  
And too long to hope  
No matter what they say  
I can never cope

My life has been one big screwed up mess  
I don't deserve your neverending grace  
My love for you flows faster than these tears  
And all I can do is fear

I can't love you... I can't feel you.. And it scares me more every day...

(Chorus)  
Dream with me and we'll float away  
Escape this world, just for a day  
You'll see how I remain this way  
All I ever do is dream  
So dream with me and let's see how far we get  
We'll try, and fail, and make new mistakes  
But promise me this  
That no matter what  
You'll stay by my side  
And let me remain at yours...


	2. Love(less) Blame(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm so this is still a WIP I'll update it when I come up with more but like here???

Chill,  
you say, as if it's as easy as breathing  
Wait,  
you chide, like a mother to her child  
Calm down,   
you tell me, growing more worried by the second  
Stop yelling,  
you plead as tears begin to fill your eyes

Trying to get rid of blame,   
trying desperately to make it seem like  
I'm the one at fault here  
You've got nothing wrong here  
I'm not a toy

I'm right in front of you  
Waiting and wanting all that I can't have  
I know where my limits lie  
But sometimes I enjoy crossing that useless old line

Stories like thoughts swirl all around you,  
reaching for the words to say  
You say to me your reputation is at stake  
you tell me again that I'm the one to blame

But I blame myself  
And I hate what I am inside  
And I cry to myself  
Leaving a sad hollow feeling inside  
And I wish and I hope for the sweet release and adrenaline rush that I got  
From your love  
... From our love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so I can't write songs sorry this sucks I added the last like, 6 lines as I was typing it out here  
> welcome to projection and today I'll be sobbing because writing depressing projections of songs is really easy  
> pls tell me what you think!


	3. Of White Lies and Gray Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a song written with Din in mind (read If I Could Be Who You Wanted for an explanation) so yeah  
> possible character song.

Where did this go wrong,

Where did it all begin?

Memories fade and get stuck on replay and I’ve yet to find what drew me in

Fatalities, enemies, lovers, and letters come back to haunt me all the time

While scars cover my body and serve to remind that I’m not yet what they would like

Faces forgotten and promises broken

The truth and lies become blurred

And here I lie, my spirit broken and laying all torn apart and burnt

Who am I?

Am I all that they want me to be?

All I want

Is to please

So here I am, on my knees

Begging for an answer

Begging for the fates to finally cut my string

While they laugh and ponder

From wherever they are

‘Where did this all begin?’

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in song prompts like single sentences you want me to write a song out of


End file.
